Egyptian Days
by Neko Kitty-Chan1
Summary: About 5000 years ago there was a soon to be- err... pharaohs, a thief, priests and an aprentice. Learn the secrets of Yami's past as the tale of his and Bakura's unfolds... R&R Please! -Contains Mild Spoilers -Chap. 8 up cough
1. On the streets

~Serena: =yawn= Up till about 5 am this morning. I came up with the idea for this fic around 3:30 am. Got up at 6 am... Now I'm beginning to write it =yawn=  
  
Yami: Woah...  
  
Serena: Disclaim- =yawn= -er  
  
Yami: Serena does not own yu-gi-oh.  
  
Serena: Thankies =yawn= This chapter is in no one's POV. I got most of the info in this fic from Shonen Jump & Papyrus. Oh and none of the characters in this fic are made up they are all owned by the YGO company~  
  
In a time when pharaohs' ruled and dark games were played, there is a story, a chapter that takes part in a curtain to be pharaoh's life. On one of the crowded streets in a small village near a ruler's home, a boy dressed in royal wear, runs down the street. The boys pace quickens with each step well aware that he is being chased.  
  
"Master Yamasis! Stop!" cries one of the pharaoh's guards as he chases the boy, pursuing him with two other men.  
  
The boy looks back at them for a second nocking into a peasant.  
  
"Whoops, sorry!" He says as he gets off the ground. He looks at the peasant's face. The peasant is a girl around the same age as him. She stares back at him in the eyes then realizes who he is and quickly looks away.  
  
"Umm... Have a nice day?" the confused boy states, still trying to talk to the girl. He quickly looks at the guards and begins running away again. He soon finds a corner he can hide in. He waits for the guards to run past but they do not.  
  
Where the young girl stands is where the guards stand questioning her. She looks up at them confused, understanding their words but as if they weren't addressed to the right person.  
  
"Master Yamasis! You know how long it took you to finally stop running away...? Oh well. At least you stopped." One of the guards nagged.  
  
"Um... Excuse me? I don't think I'm the person you're speaking of." The girl said quite shyly for she didn't want to command a guard if she was not of royal blood.  
  
"What? Drat! He got away!" said the same guard who had nagged her. "Go find him!"  
  
"He'll come out when he's ready." said the captain of the guards.  
  
"Sir Mahaado! Of course! Whatever you say!" the guard confirmed immediately, bowing to the Priest.  
  
"Good" Mahaado agreed and smiled, he then bent down so his head was level with the girl's. "So, what's your name little one?"  
  
"Are you asking me, great priest of the pharaoh?"  
  
"Yes. I am asking you" Mahaado smiled again, his face showing kindness and gratitude.  
  
"My name is Mana, though you should not need the name of a peasant" Mana exclaimed  
  
"Well Mana, do you have any family here in this village?" Mahaado continued.  
  
"No I do not... They were thrown in jail for stealing..." Mana stated, "Though I still do not think they committed the crime..."  
  
"Nor, do I. I'm very sorry to ask you this but the boy that ran into you earlier, do you know where he went?" Mahaado questioned.  
  
Mana thought for a moment, not knowing whether to obey the priest, or the pharaoh's son by not giving his where abouts. Mahaado looked her in the eye showing he wouldn't hurt her to get the answers he needed to do his job.  
  
"Since I know you will not hurt the pharaoh's son or me, I will tell you were he hides." Mana decided.  
  
Mahaado smiled, "You used a very good observation to decide well. You would make an excellent apprentice. What do you say? Would you like to be my apprentice?"  
  
Mana was shocked. She'd never thought a peasant like her could get such an honor to be trained by one of the six priests.  
  
"But surely you would not accept a peasant to be taught by such royalty" Mana acknowledged.  
  
"Yes but I see something in you that no one else can" Mahaado declared.  
  
"I'll accept your offer though I feel there's a bit of shame in it..." Mana said, soulfully.  
  
"Do not feel ashamed," Mahaado continued, "You WILL make a great magician!"  
  
Mana blushed, she didn't know what to make of it. Accepted by a priest to be their apprentice. She couldn't wait for her first lesson!  
  
"Oh and Mana, if you don't have a place to stay... I'd be honored if you'd stay at the pyramid" Mahaado offered.  
  
This Mana blush more. To stay at the pyramid... That makes you seem like royalty! Though she knows servants go to the pyramid, they do not sleep or eat there!  
  
"So how about it?" Mahaado offered again.  
  
Mana quickly replied, "Delighted."  
  
Yamasis watched from the corner he hid in. He was wondering what they were saying. He wanted to make sure the girl he ran into wasn't getting in trouble because she gazed upon him without permission! Yamasis was worried. He didn't care if she was a peasant or not, he just didn't want her to be killed!  
  
"Wait!" Yamasis called as Mahaado, the guards and Mana turned the other way as if to leave, "Wait!"  
  
Mahaado stopped and turned to Yamasis, "I knew you'd come out eventually!" He smiled as if it were a joke.  
  
Yamasis looked up at Mahaado and sighed, "You know me to well! What can I say?"  
  
Mana looked at Yamasis then at Mahaado, "This is the pharaoh's son?" Mahaado nodded and Mana looked at Yamasis. She continued, "Okay then. Hello, Master Yami! Welcome to my hometown!" She bowed to Yamasis.  
  
Yamasis looked surprised. He didn't know what to make of it. Was Mahaado letting her go without charge? Or was there some other catch? And did she address him with an improper name without realizing it? Well that didn't really matter to him.  
  
Mahaado, seeing the look on Yamasis' face began explaining, "This is Mana, she's going to be my apprentice."  
  
Yamasis looked a bit shocked. He was letting a peasant be his apprentice?! Yamasis never thought he'd see the day! But still, he admired Mahaado for going forward with things he planned.  
  
Yamasis stuttered a bit, "Wh-what are you going to teach her? Is she going to take your place as a priest?"  
  
Mahaado smiled yet again, "No, no. She's going to be a Magician!"  
  
Yamasis blinked. A magician? He'd never seen magician perform before. Maybe Mahaado would let him watch one of their lessons.  
  
Mahaado laughed a bit, "Okay, I believe it's about time we head back home everyone! I have a council meeting soon. It's almost noon!"  
  
Yamasis nodded and let Mahaado lead the way back to his home. 


	2. The King of Thieves Returns

~Yami: Serena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Get it threw your thick skull!  
  
Serena: Dats not nice!  
  
Yami: *shrugs*  
  
Serena: Whatever... This chapter is in Bakura's POV! Yay! Go Baku! ^^ This is when Baku is 12 and beginning to rely on thievery~  
  
"This place is a dump..." I mumbled to myself as I walked into my so called home, kicking aside a pile of rags I use to clean plates and such.  
  
I plopped down on a pile of mats I use as a bed. Nothing all that special. I begin thinking... About my parents...  
  
My parents are both dead. Figures... No one was really there for me anyway... My mom? Well I never knew her... My dad... I remember a lot about him... He relied a lot on thievery to keep himself alive... He taught me some things, like stealth and balance... The basics. My mom died from giving birth to me... My dad was killed. He was killed when Pharaoh Akunamukanon's men attacked Kuru Eruna. So, I'm all alone now... Relying on whatever my father left me with... Like this "home"... Personally they're just a bunch of ruins now...  
  
"Nothing to eat... Hmph... Maybe I should stock up on food on my good days..." I continue mumbling to myself whether it's on the same topic or not, "I hate those street guards... They nearly pulled me off that roof..."  
  
My eyes fix on a scarab running past me on the floor. This house is almost infested with them... I have the only standing wall filled with dead scarabs... They say they're supposed to bring you good luck so I always bring one with me when I go to the city... Though it rarely works...  
  
My stomach grumbles, "I'd guess I'll try again... Nothing better to do..."  
  
Back in town, kids are playing soccer, merchants are trying to sell goods; these are the normal things... Well not really but whatever... Now where's that secret passage to the roof tops...  
  
"Aha!" I exclaimed to myself as I climbed up to the roof top, "There we go..."  
  
I begin walking along the flat surfaces of tall buildings and houses, using clothes lines as the means of transportation to other roof tops.  
  
"Almost at the market" I tell myself as the rope wrapped over my shoulder slowly becomes heavier.  
  
I stop and look over the side of the building, watching the people below do there biddings... I drop the rope from my shoulder and uncoil it.  
  
"What will be the host for today...?" I murmur as I search for something to tie the rope firmly around, "That pole will do nicely..."  
  
I drag one end of the rope over to the metal pole and tie it not all that sure if it will hold. I test it a bit by tugging brutally on the rope that would surely rip a brick from a wall.  
  
"Good..." I mutter continuing my work by tying the other end of the rope around my waist.  
  
I stand by the edge of the building, looking down, trying to figure out the exact angels I'd need to land in the space I need, which is quite small.  
  
I wait until the dealer has his back turned away from his goods and there are no customers. I wait for a few minutes and as soon as it's clear I go for it.  
  
I jump down off the roof, landing with my feet along the wall. I climb down rapidly, making sure I stay hidden in the shadows where no shop browsers can notice me. I land a few seconds later on the dusty ground. My heart races faster then usual. Not from being afraid of being caught, but from excitement.  
  
I took one step forward and grabbed 3 loaves of bread. As soon I took them the shop keeper turned around and spotted me. Horrified I put my hand out in front of me and chanted some words my father had taught me. The shop keeper froze. Not even a single flinch. I looked at my hand in amazement. I didn't ever use my shadow powers before. My father taught me how to use them but I never tried it out, though, it some what felt compelling. I grabbed anything else that would fit into my pockets then climbed back up onto the roof top.  
  
I sat down beside the bag I brought with me to put some of the things I stole in it.  
  
"Hmm... Still pretty empty..." I said as I threw it over my shoulder, "I should continue with my work."  
  
I walked over to the pole which I untied my rope from. I then coiled it up and put it around my arm. For some reason the rope didn't seem as heavy as it usually did. Maybe that Shadow Magic stuff was sinking in too much...  
  
I peered over the side of the building again. The shopkeeper's arms were at his side and he seemed... Well it seemed like he was missing something.  
  
"Hey, mister! Can I buy that item over there?" a customer asked.  
  
The shopkeeper still didn't move... He didn't even flinch.  
  
I blinked even more confused, trying to think back to what my father told me... Of what I can remember he said something about a dark game, the shadow magic and soul monsters. There was something else too... What was it? Oh yes! I remember now! It was something like 'When you use your shadow magic, it can be used to go to the shadow realm where the dark game was originally made to play in.' It sounds a bit strange but that's probably what happened to that man down there...  
  
"Hey! I'm talking to you!" the customer called out to the shopkeeper again.  
  
No movement...  
  
I shrugged and jumped over to the next roof as if it were nothing. I looked down to try and see what the shop below was selling, but I couldn't tell. It must have good things though, since there are only higher ranks buying things from it. I waited for a bit and saw this shopkeeper go into the back with something that looked like clothes and jewelry. It might do some good. It might make me look like I was a fairly skilled thief. Though, not many people recognized me, I could probably change that...  
  
Once again I look around to find something to fasten my rope to. After a little while I spotted a pile bricks.  
  
"Bricks...?" I said as I walked over to it.  
  
There was nothing else that I could attach my rope to. I sighed and tied my rope around one of the bricks, then piled the others on top. Surprisingly there were more then I expected.  
  
I tied the other end once again around my waist and peered down at the shop I was to rob.  
  
"Hmph... Pathetic..." I said as I watched one of the customers throw a fit about a piece of jewelry.  
  
I jumped down off the top of the building and landing quietly on the ground. I hid behind a crate and waiting for a slim moment.  
  
I heard a rustling sound come from on top of the building I had jumped from. Was someone going through my stolen goods? I glared up as I saw the bricks I used to keep my rope down fall. Then my bag came rolling down.  
  
I froze. The shopkeeper heard the noises and came over to investigate.  
  
I swiftly untied myself from the rope and jumped up on top of the canvas and waited.  
  
The shopkeeper picked up my bag and looked inside. He didn't think the things inside were all that valuable, so he threw the bag aside.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, then noticed a strange tearing sound. I froze once again, unaware what was happening. All of a sudden the canvas ripped under me and I fell onto the ground infront of the shopkeeper.  
  
"Look at what we got here, a little white-haired thief" the shopkeeper grinned, "You ought to know better then to be stealing from such a shop."  
  
I stared at him, my mouth open with disbelief. Then slowly, I started to smirk.  
  
I laughed. I laughed at his pity. I laughed at his fake pride.  
  
"What's so funny?" The shopkeeper declared.  
  
I smirked again, "Nothing, just nothing... It's just..."  
  
I began thinking. A dark shadow appearing in my mind.  
  
The shopkeeper just stared at me waiting for me to finish.  
  
"It's just that you're in my way, and I will not take any obstacles..." I said as I smirked cruelly.  
  
The shopkeeper looked confused by what I meant.  
  
I pushed him out of my way as I walked past him to pick up my bag.  
  
The man got back up and turned to me.  
  
"You rotten little brat!" he glared, "You're going to regret that"  
  
I smirked much more strongly, "You're doubt makes you weak... Do you see anything behind me?"  
  
"No..." he said a bit confused.  
  
I shrugged as one of the customers watching screamed. The shopkeeper froze and stared right past me.  
  
"It's a monster!" Someone said, as a fiend traveled through the wall behind me.  
  
I smirked as the monster stepped over me to my opponent.  
  
"Meet my friend... Diaboundo" I said cockily.  
  
The man just stared wide eyed at the creature. Maybe this was the thing that my father told me about. Those soul monsters.  
  
The monster growled at the man and picked him up.  
  
I grinned again, "I don't think he likes you... Good bye" I waved my hand to the shopkeeper.  
  
The man stared at me, "You... you have shadow-"  
  
Diaboundo tosses the lifeless carcass to the side.  
  
"Shadow magic? Yes..." I smirked and threw my bag over my shoulder, "If any one else wants to challenge me, you may end up like him" I cocked my head to the dead shopkeeper, "So stay out of my way"  
  
My smirk now had faded and became a sort of frown as I shoved some more goods into my bag and walk past the wide eyed crowd, listening to a certain conversation two men are having.  
  
"The king of thieves has returned..." one of the men whispered.  
  
"Yes... But what is his name...?" the other said quietly back.  
  
My frown slowly turned upward as my grin grew again and I turned to the men and laughed.  
  
"If you are wondering my name, you could just ask" I said turning my head away from them, "I am a thief from Kuru Eruna..."  
  
One of the men just stared at me, I could sense his fear.  
  
"But, but Kuru Eruna was destroyed! Everyone was killed!" The man declared.  
  
"Almost everyone, I saw the whole thing..." I closed my eyes.  
  
A guard stepped up and glared at me, "Tell me thief! What is you're name!?"  
  
"My name is Bakura... My father was also known as the king of thieves before he was slaughtered. He taught me all I know and now... I will be leaving." I said as I started forward to go back to my ruined home.  
  
The guard stopped me again, "I will warn the pharaoh about you and he shall have your head!"  
  
"Believe me, he will be dead before he gets the chance... His son on the other hand..." I stopped speaking just to build up a bit of suspense, "He will live and fight me for the right of this kingdom..."  
  
I began walking again and got to my home when it was chilly and dark.  
  
I mumbled to myself as I put some of the oversized clothes, I smuggled, over me. I lie down on my bed and shut my eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow is his death..." 


	3. The Death of the King

I walked down the halls of the Royal Court. I was to see my father for an important message. I sighed wondering what it could be since I was still only so young.  
  
Mahaado walked behind me as if also to receive something or tell me something else.  
  
As we reached the door to my father's room the guard bowed.  
  
"Pharaoh Yamasis, you're father is waiting" the guard said as if I was more powerful then normal.  
  
Pharaoh? Me? But I was only 8! How could I be pharaoh, anyway? My father is still alive...  
  
It hit me then and I rushed into my dad's room.  
  
"Father!" I called as I rushed beside him in his bed, "What happened?!"  
  
I looked him in the eyes frightened for his life.  
  
"Yamasis... Yamasis..." he smiled weakly towards me, "It is your time now to be pharaoh..."  
  
I stared at him. I didn't want to be pharaoh! Not yet!  
  
"I'm not ready!" I said meekly not wanting him to go.  
  
My father smiled again, "Oh, but you are. Yamasis! You are..."  
  
"Father!" I whined as I grabbed his hand, "Don't leave! Don't leave me!"  
  
Mahaado feeling my pain put his hand on my shoulder. He was one of the youngest priests. His age was around 17, about 10 years older then me. He took care of the Millenium Ring.  
  
My father whispered as he was slowly passing away, "You're in charge of this kingdom now... And if you're going to be Pharaoh..."  
  
My eyes full of sorrow I nodded my head for him to continue.  
  
"You will need this..." he lifted up his head and took of the Millenium Puzzle, "Here, take this my son..."  
  
I toke it from his hands, that were shaking with weakness, and stared at the puzzle.  
  
"But father..." I started but got cut of by a guard running into the room.  
  
"Pharaoh Akunamukanon! Say from the city! Word is that the King of Thieves has returned!" the guard said, rushed.  
  
"What else?" my father said as he tried to sit up.  
  
Mahaado quickly rushed beside my father and let him lay down, softly.  
  
The guard continued, "They say his name is Bakura... He is a survivor of Kuru Eruna!"  
  
"Kuru... Eruna?" Akunamukanon said, "But that place was destroy at least five years ago, if not more!"  
  
Mahaado once again tried to make my father relax, seeing he was tense and struggling.  
  
"Tell me... What did he look like?" my dad continued.  
  
"They said he has mid-length white hair... That's about the only feature they could notice without getting themselves killed" the guard assumed.  
  
"What age group do they believe he is? Did he tell anyone what he wanted..?" My father questioned.  
  
"They believe he's in he's a pre-teen... From what I heard from most people, they say that he wished for your death... Today" he confessed.  
  
I froze. Today... Today is his death... I had a dream with those words in them... I didn't think it would be a big deal because it was a dream and I didn't know who 'his' was... But it's all clear to me now...  
  
"Father, do... do you think it's a curse?" I said my eyes filling with tears.  
  
"No...I don't... I believe it's..." he said as he took one last sigh...  
  
"Father! Don't go!" I yelled and tried to wake him, "Father!? Wake up! Please wake up!"  
  
Mahaado walked to my side as I began to cry. He once again put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Do not cry, Yamasis... You will become a great pharaoh! And I swear on your father's corpse... I will do anything to protect you..." Mahaado said understandingly, "Now... What are your commands?"  
  
I looked up at him, the tears still streaming down my face.  
  
"Prepare a tomb for my father. Lots of traps and his most valued treasures..." I stopped seeing a glint in Mahaado's eye getting his joke, "Aside from me. Make the traps tough ones to get by in case my father's tomb is trying to be robbed..."  
  
"Master Yamasis... What should we do about the thief?" the guard questioned.  
  
I stood up and glanced in the guard's direction, "Bring six of your men to search Kuru Eruna..."  
  
"Six? Is that really necessary, Pharaoh? The thief is only a few years older then you!" the guard complained.  
  
"Yes, from what I can tell he is stronger then he appears so if I were you... I'd listen" I stated.  
  
Mahaado looked at me differently then normal, "Shall I give word to begin the process of your father's wrapping?"  
  
I nodded. I walked out of the room and into the throne's. When I got in I saw a boy about my age standing next to the throne where I normally would stand when my father was pharaoh.  
  
"Pharaoh Yamasis, I presume" the boy said as he bowed to me, "Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No, not really..." I sort of mumbled and sat up in the throne chair which was still to big for me, "Though... It'd be nice to know you're name"  
  
The boy blinked then nodded, "As you wish... My name is Seth, Seth the son of Priest Akunadin."  
  
"Priest Akunadin? Ahh... I've heard about you! You're to be one of the next priests! Priest of the Millenium Rod, I am right?" I cocked my head.  
  
Seth nodded, "That's right... My father knew your father very well."  
  
I nodded too and smiled, "Tell me a bit about yourself, Seth. Do you have any friends? Are you learning about the sealed monsters?"  
  
Seth blinked as if he'd never expected to be asked anything about himself by the Pharaoh, "Umm... I don't have any friends... I've learned about the sealed monsters in tablets... My favorite is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. I read that text over and over... I find it very interesting"  
  
My smile became bigger, "Yes, that one is very interesting! Lucky for you that it's your favorite! I still don't have one"  
  
"A favorite monster?" Seth asked and I nodded, "Oh"  
  
Though my father's death was today, it felt good to talk to someone my own age that shared the same interests as me.  
  
"Pharaoh Yami!"  
  
"Huh?" I turned my head to the doorway and noticed Mana running right toward me, "AH! WATCH IT MANA! SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL-"  
  
Ow... That hurt...  
  
"Whoops, sorry Yami. I didn't mean to run into you... I never noticed how slippery it can get when wearing sandals on these floors..." Mana said apologetically.  
  
"Its okay" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.  
  
"You know you shouldn't run into the pharaoh like that!" Seth said defensively.  
  
"Calm down, Seth! It's okay it was an accident!" I reminded him.  
  
"Yeah... Sure..." Seth mumbled.  
  
Mana sat down at took off her sandals, "I think it'd be better if I didn't wear these..."  
  
I nodded continuing to rub my head.  
  
Mahaado walked into the room as Mana stood up.  
  
"Ah! There you are pharaoh!" Mahaado said happily.  
  
"Please, Mahaado! Just called me by my name!" I replied.  
  
Mahaado smiled, "Okay then Yamasis."  
  
"So... What brings you here Mahaado?" I said as I searched his face for clues, but the only thing I could find were signs of joy which is good enough.  
  
"You father's tomb is complete!" Mahaado said, overjoyed.  
  
"Already? That was quick!" I said, surprised.  
  
Mana smiled fully, "I was just going to tell you that!"  
  
Seth stared at both of them, "How many traps does it have?"  
  
Mahaado sighed, "Not many but fairly hard ones to get by"  
  
I nodded, approvingly, "Good. Any word from Kuru Eruna?"  
  
Mahaado shook his head, "None"  
  
"Oh. Alright" I replied, surprised but not fully, "Doesn't it take about a day to get there anyway?"  
  
Mahaado nodded, "Yes, it does they shouldn't be there till three quarters after noon"  
  
"Okay" I said, aware of the time phrases we use.  
  
Mahaado turned to leave then stopped, "Oh! And one more thing! Supper is starting soon! So hurry up to the Dining Hall!"  
  
I smiled, "Sure" 


	4. Update 19! That's right

Ahem, hem! Well first things first... I NEED REVIEWS!!! WAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
Yami: excuse her hyper sadness...  
Okay all done! Anyway the second thing is that I'm thinking about doing  
another series like this one though I have no idea what to call it... It'll  
be starring Yami and Yugi!  
Yami: What!? Damn...  
Don't act so disappointed! It'll be fun!  
Yami: I'll be stuck in bad situations though!  
So? It's a crowd pleaser!  
Yami: Haha...  
Anyway so if you could find it in your hearts to please review after every  
chapter so I'll be a happy person! ^^  
Yami: And I'll be un-  
He'll be happy too!  
Yami: Riigghttt...  
I think I have an eyelash in my eye so don't forget!  
Yami: Review... And flames are accepted!  
Yup! Yes got it out... I think...  
Yami: 15 at least!  
Yup yup! 


	5. Rebel Hunt

I toss and turn on my bed. I waken from hearing voices off in the distance. I sit up and yawn. I try to find the source of the voices that arose me but no prevail.  
  
I get out of my bed and remove the oversized clothes I now use as blankets through out the nights.  
  
I hear the voices getting closer and can make out some of the words.  
  
"Well check anyway!!"  
  
"But. but."  
  
"Don't make me do this!"  
  
A bit confused, I walked to the side of my only standing wall in the house. I saw six men looking around for something.  
  
"Hey I think I see something!" one of the men said.  
  
"Well check it out then!" The one that seemed to be the captain replied.  
  
The man he spotted something came closer to where I was standing.  
  
I smirked and the coat stole two days ago on. It was a bit big but that didn't bother me.  
  
I pulled the hood of the coat over my head and stepped out of hiding. My smirk was cruel and heartless as the hood covered my eyes.  
  
"What are you looking for!?" I shouted at the six men.  
  
One of the men stopped and stared at me, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well it's obvious you're all searching for something, I just want to know" I said my grin becoming more sinister.  
  
The captain questioned me, "What is your name?"  
  
"You've heard then... My name is Bakura, the King of Thieves." I closed my eyes and continued, "You came by the pharaoh's command I presume?"  
  
The captain nodded, "He sent us to find you... Though... He did not give us farther commands"  
  
"So I take it Akunamukanon is dead? I know that he wouldn't make the mistake of not giving all directions" I replied.  
  
One of the guards nodded.  
  
"I will take advantage of this. Diaboundo!" I grinned, "Destroy them"  
  
The captain nodded to the other men as if he expected it and they all summon their own soul monsters.  
  
I laughed, "Six on one? That doesn't seem very fair!" I said sarcastically, "Well if you want a fight, I will give you one! Attack!"  
  
Diaboundo stepped forward and punched one of the opponents out of the way. It's commander fell down and passed on.  
  
I laughed cruelly, the captain glared at me, "You'll pay, you'll pay for what you've done..."  
  
He nodded to his monster to attack mine. I laughed as Diaboundo punched it aside and destroyed the remaining ones.  
  
The captain who was weakened still was not dead, but barely standing. I growled and got Diaboundo to pick him up.  
  
"You're delaying your death... It's more painful so... Give up!" I glared at him and threw my hood off of my head.  
  
The captain chuckled weakly, "You are strange, Bakura... Tell me... What is the one thing you desire...?"  
  
I smirked, "Power..." giving a gesture with my hands, I frowned and nodded to my obedient monster.  
  
Diaboundo crushed him and dropped his dead remains.  
  
"And power is all I need" I said spitting at his crushed bones, to show my disrespect.  
  
Diaboundo bowed to me and disappeared. I smirked crueler then ever. I broke out laughing, letting my voice echo though out Egypt.  
  
~~~~Yamasis' POV~~~~  
  
I awoke from my meditation. Listening to a faint laugh that seemed to be in my head. I turned to Mahaado who was sitting in a chair to the left of me.  
  
"Did you just hear something?" I asked him, unsure if the voice was just me or if anyone else could here it.  
  
Mahaado shook his head.  
  
"Oh, alright" I sighed.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" He questioned me.  
  
"Not really it's just... I heard laugher... Maniacal laughter..." I replied  
  
"What do you think it means?" His question, deep.  
  
"That the six men... The ones we sent to Kuru Eruna... are-" I got cut off by a guard who ran into the room panting.  
  
"Pharaoh Yamasis! The men at Kuru Eruna have been slaughtered!" the guard pleaded.  
  
I sat wide eyed.  
  
I was right when I was just guessing at what the laugh had meant...  
  
"He is growing stronger..." I said, a bit frightened.  
  
Mahaado nodded, "But you are too! Do not worry Pharaoh... Everything will turn out for the best"  
  
I looked at him, hoping his words were true...  
  
"Sure.." I said, morally, "Of course..."  
  
Seth who standing beside me still looked me in the eye, "You are still unsure of yourself, pharaoh... You must believe if you are going to rule and save the kingdom."  
  
"I know..." I said as I bowed my head down, "I know..."  
  
------Bakura's POV... Again------  
  
I sat on my bed and ate a loaf of bread. My diet was strict at the moment. I hadn't been to the city since the day I used my shadow magic for the first time.  
  
After I finished eating I decided I mine as well go to the city again and try to get more goods. I threw my coiled up rope over my shoulder and put my bag over the other. I let out a sigh feeling a bit full for the fact that my stomach had shrunk, increasingly.  
  
I began to walk since it takes about a quarter of a day to get there. When I arrived it was already starting to turn dark. I looked for a place that I could sleep and ended up at a dead end with a few things that were soft and comfortable. I lied down and shut my eyes.  
  
Tomorrow is a new day and my life may look up. 


	6. The first Tomb

I woke up when the sun was gleaming in my eyes. The city had already awaked as I stretched.  
  
I spent most of the night holding coat together to keep me warm. I yawned and got up on my feet. I wondered if anybody could recognize me if they didn't see my hair so I went onto the crowded streets, with my hood on.  
  
I bumped into a few people not use to the much needed space around me. After a few minutes I got an idea that would get me lots of things faster. Pick pocketing.  
  
I bumped into a few people on purpose and stole their cash eventually I got tired of it and went to find something else to do.  
  
I walked just about all over town in search of something to busy me.  
  
I finally came across a tomb and I grinned. Tomb robbing! That would be excellent!  
  
I knew they would have many traps so I tread with caution. It did but they were easily avoided.  
  
Continuing, I reached the main tomb were the body of the lifeless, lay. I took any treasure that would fit in my bag and left the tomb.  
  
I had never felt so alive when I got out. I smirked happily and went back to the market and see if I could use the goods to get some food without stealing it.  
  
I stopped at one of the shops that had fruit and bought some with the money I pocketed. I went threw he town square pocketing a bit more cash before I went on my journey back home.  
  
Before I left the city, I spotted a restaurant. I smirked. Why not grab a small bit to eat before I return home?  
  
I walked over to the restaurant and threw some cash at the person standing at the desk.  
  
"Steak, please..." I said trying to act polite so no one would notice me.  
  
"Err... Okay, one second." The person yelled at the person in the back to get a steak ready, "Uhh... Will delivery it to the table you sit at in a few minutes... Uhhh... Where are you going to sit?"  
  
I pointed to a section that had many seats empty, "There..."  
  
"Uhhh... Alright then" The person replied.  
  
I went to where I had pointed to and sat down, making sure my hood wouldn't fly off and keeping my bag under the table.  
  
In a matter of minutes I had my steak.  
  
I hadn't had meat in such I long time that it felt almost rough against my tongue but yet... It had never felt so good.  
  
After I finished my steak, I sat for a bit, thinking about the long journey home.  
  
Why not stay here for another night? It would be dark before I got to my ruined house, and I would have to walk in the cold.  
  
I sighed trying not to think of the thought of night chills that I still had to put up with. I got up and a bit of wind caught my hood and down it fell.  
  
I quickly put it over my head but it was a bit too late.  
  
"It's the thief!" a customer yelled.  
  
"Run!" said another.  
  
I shrugged and walked out of the restaurant acting like they were talking about someone else.  
  
When I got out I laughed. I cut a piece of my rope with a knife a stole from the tomb earlier today then tied the rope around the band of my hood to make sure it would stay on.  
  
I headed back to the city square to try and find an inn. It took a few hours but I found one.  
  
Inside the inn I paid for a room and hanged out at the bar... I didn't order any drinks though, okay?  
  
"Hey brat! Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" One of the drunks questioned me.  
  
I ignored him. My eyes shut as I sat in one of the corners.  
  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" The drunk repeated.  
  
I continued to ignore him. My eyes still shut as I turned my head away from him.  
  
"You can't hear or something?!" the drunk demanded.  
  
"No... I can hear perfectly well..." my eyes opened a bit just for him to see a glimpse of them before they shut again.  
  
"Then why didn't you answer my questions?!" He glared at me as I smirked.  
  
"... What is your name?" I questioned him, not answering his own.  
  
"Mathew Glordis! My father use to be the pharaoh's official tomb keeper!" He answered with pride.  
  
My grin grew, "Oh? Well it just so happens I came across his tomb today."  
  
Mathew looked confused, "So?"  
  
I untied the rope around my forehead and let the hood of my coat fall, "Guess what I did?"  
  
The man backed up and stared at me, "Ba-ba-bakura!"  
  
He soon became angered, "You robbed his grave! May a thousand curses be apon you!!"  
  
He charged at me but I easily avoided and jumped over a table. I tied my hood back up.  
  
"Sleep well, for you may never know when you will die..." I said as I climbed up the stairs to the room I was to stay in without many people knowing.  
  
I had a good sleep that night. It was nice and warm in the room I was staying in and the bed was solid but all that much.  
  
Early in the morning I tried shifting my weight but something solid was touching my throat. I woke up immediately.  
  
Me eyes landed on the drunk I met last night, whose father's grave I robbed.  
  
"You'll pay for what you did..." The man said anger in his eyes as he pressed the blade closer to my neck.  
  
I looked at him boredly, "That all?"  
  
He glared at me but didn't know what to say.  
  
I smirked and took the blade from his hand and sat up.  
  
He looked so shocked at how easily I had taken the knife from him he didn't seem to realize I had thrown it back at him. The blade had made its way to his heart and he began coughing and stuttering.  
  
I smirked, "You're time has come like your father's has already... Think wisely next time."  
  
I walked out of the room leaving the man helpless at his death bin.  
  
I made sure my hood was tied on nice and tight before I went downstairs where others would be, and sure enough there were.  
  
I threw the person standing at the desk some more cash, "I don't need it..."  
  
I walked out the door and went for my short journey home. 


	7. Lessons of a Leader

I woke and rubbed my eyes. I had a good nights sleep. I got up and changed my clothes.  
  
I strode out the door and walked down the hallway until I heard Shimon-sama calling me.  
  
"Pharaoh Yamasis! Pharaoh Yamasis! Time for you're lessons!" He called as he tried to catch up to me.  
  
I darted away trying to find a vase to hide in. I hated my lessons. They were always trying to teach me how to write Egyptian which I'll probably be never be good at.  
  
I jumped into an empty flower pot and sat down trying to make sure my hair wouldn't stick out and give my hiding.  
  
"Yamasis!?" Shimon called again hoping I'd show.  
  
I stayed as still as a stone as Shimon walked by me. He saw Mahaado and walked over to him.  
  
"Mahaado, do you know where Pharaoh Yamasis went?" Shimon questioned him.  
  
Mahaado just looked at him, "Do you think I know?"  
  
Shimon nodded, "Out of all people, you seem to know him best..."  
  
Mahaado smiled, "I figured so..."  
  
Mahaado walked over to the flower pot I was in, "Yamasis you can come out now"  
  
I popped my head out from the vase, "Ah, Mahaado! You're not supposed to tell!"  
  
He laughed and smiled like always, "You don't take you're lessons seriously do you?"  
  
I smiled, "Well... Most of the time I do..."  
  
I climbed out of the pot and looked at Shimon-sama.  
  
Shimon shook his head, "Not when I'm around you don't seem to"  
  
"Shimon!" I said really embarrassed, "Why do you always tell me secrets!"  
  
Shimon laughed and so did Mahaado.  
  
I felt so humiliated that I slumped down and looked at the floor. My face was red.  
  
Mahaado smiled at me, "Oh come on it's not that bad!"  
  
"Genetics! You're father was like that too! He never liked writing!" Shimon- sama continued.  
  
I stared up at him, "My father?"  
  
Shimon nodded his smile fading as he sensed my sorrow still faintly there.  
  
Mahaado bent down infront of me, "How about you skip today's lesson. I bet you still can't think clearly with your father's death still so close."  
  
"It's okay... I'll go and take them anyway..." I sighed and got up.  
  
Mahaado stood up also and looked down at me, "You sure? I could get Mana or Seth to join you in your lessons if you want."  
  
"No, no... I'm fine, really! Just give me a few minutes and I'll be back on my feet" I said continuing to protest.  
  
Mahaado nodded, "As you wish Pharaoh..."  
  
I smiled, "What did I tell you about calling me that Mahaado!? Just address me by my name!"  
  
Shimon-sama's smile grew again, "Well it seems that our pharaoh is back to how he use to be and can attend his lessons!"  
  
"Lessons!? What!? No! I don't want to attend my lessons yet!" I panicked.  
  
Mahaado smiled and looked as if about to laugh before he heard giggling from behind him.  
  
I peered from his side wondering who it could be.  
  
"Master Yami not wanting to attend his lessons and..." Mana smiled and giggled happily, "Teacher-sama late for consol meeting!"  
  
Mahaado eyes widened, "Whoops... Err... See you later, pharaoh!" He bowed to me and left.  
  
I tried to keep a straight face. Mahaado was always on time for things! I couldn't believe he had forgotten about a meeting!  
  
Shimon-sama seeing me trying not to laugh, smiled, "Pharaoh Yamasis... You really should just let it go! It's not healthy for anyone to hold in their own laughter!"  
  
Mana giggled again, "Pharaoh Yami can't laugh? Teacher-sama said Yamasis is ticklish!"  
  
I gulped. I hated being tickled. When my relatives visited the pyramid when I was younger they'd always tickled me till started crying, fortunately Shimon-sama stopped that most of the time.  
  
Shimon smiled, "Yes but he also hates it very much!"  
  
Mana covered her mouth and laughed quietly, "What about Master Yami's lessons? They end soon, do they not?"  
  
Shimon-sama nodded, "Its best he'd get to them!"  
  
Shimon turned to me, "Isn't that right, Pharaoh?"  
  
I nodded. They were both right. I sighed and started walking back to where my lessons were held.  
  
Mana smiled, "Though... My lessons start soon too! Teacher-sama wondered if Master Yami would like to watch!"  
  
I spun around a smiled overjoyed. I'd finally get to see a performance!  
  
Shimon-sama looked at me and laughed, "Pharaoh Yamasis! You haven't looked this happy since you first laid hands on a rebaba!"  
  
I looked at him a bit embarrassed, "Shimon..."  
  
Mana giggled, "Master Yami wants to watch?"  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
Mana smiled back, "Good! We Prepared performance just for you!"  
  
I looked at her shocked. A performance? For me? I couldn't wait!  
  
Later Mana and Mahaado's lessons started. They started off by making a few things disappear and reappear then they summoned they're soul monsters and had a small duel. I was surprised at how good Mana had gotten at it in only 5 days! Once they ended the match they were both panting and wiping sweatdrop off they're foreheads. Mana sat down on the ground and inhaled deeply then exhaled the same way. Mahaado smiled and turned to me.  
  
"How did you like the performance?" He questioned me.  
  
I smiled, "Very good! I surprised on how quickly you taught Mana how to summon her soul monster!"  
  
Mahaado bowed, "Thank you, pharaoh! Glad we had the honor of pleasing you!"  
  
Mana stood up, walked over to Mahaado's side and bowed also, "Thank you very much, Pharaoh!"  
  
She looked up at me and winked then went back to bowing.  
  
"You may rise now..." I said still not to use to people bowing to me.  
  
Mahaado stood up and thanked me again as I walked out of the room.  
  
I walked down the halls to the chamber that held my throne. As I walked in Seth was once again standing beside what use to be my father's chair.  
  
"Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked him as I walked over.  
  
Seth replied, "I was sent stay and take guard."  
  
"Ahhh... I see. Very well then" I nodded as I sat in the throne, "Have you got any updates on Bakura?"  
  
Seth nodded, "He was reported staying at an Inn... He killed one man before he left... Though it is said he paid for his stay..."  
  
I cringed, "With what?"  
  
"Money of course... Though I don't know where he could have got it..." He said a bit confused with my question, "Did you think he paid with something else?"  
  
I nodded and answered truthfully, "Yes, I did... I thought he might have paid with our people's lives..."  
  
"Oh... Okay... He was also was reported at a local Restaurant eating steak... A bit strange would you not say?"  
  
I stared at him then started laughing, "I get it! Since he normally steals food... He decided to steal money and pay for more luxuries!! Ha... It's pitiful..."  
  
Seth stared at me surprised by my actions. I seemed darker for some reason now to him...  
  
"Master Yami!!!" Mana yelled as she ran into the room, "You forgot your present!"  
  
"Present?" I turned to her questionly.  
  
She nodded and hands me a box, "Teacher-sama wanted me to give this to you!"  
  
Mana smiled as I opened it, "It's... It's a scarab!"  
  
Seth peered over my shoulder, "Wow! What a treasure!"  
  
I nodded, "Thank you Mana"  
  
Mana smiled happier then ever, "You're very welcome Master Yami!"  
  
I smiled back then turned my head to Seth, "Did you hear any other reports about Bakura?"  
  
He shook his head, "None other then the ones I've already told you..."  
  
"Pharaoh Yamasis!" A man said as he ran into the room, "Pharaoh! Claiden Glordis' tomb has been robbed! His son has been murdered!"  
  
I stared at him, "Who would do that? They were both my father's tomb keepers!"  
  
The man sighed, tiredly, "They say it was Bakura... He continues to strike the town..."  
  
"Has he left?! Kamiru! You must tell me!" I demanded, a bit scared of his power.  
  
Kamiru shook his head, "We don't know... A woman working at an inn said that he left early the next morning... She thought he was just a boy with enough money to live on his own but she soon found Mathew Glordis' body upstairs in his room dead with a few of his father's treasures scattered on the floor... Sorry Pharaoh but that is all the information I can give you..."  
  
I cringed and nodded, "Thank you Kamiru... You stay to you word... You will be a true priest when the time comes..."  
  
He knelt down before me and bowed, "Thank you pharaoh... I will go back to the city and check for more word..."  
  
Seth turned to me, "Pharaoh Yamasis... I was wondering if I could go to the city to also help. I find that... Well... I find I am ready for my first mission. I want to help"  
  
I nodded, "I understand, Seth... Though... It is nice having you as company..."  
  
Mana butted in, "But pharaoh! I can be your company! Seth-sama needs to train! It would be good for him"  
  
Kamiru nodded," It would... But... His ka is not yet strong enough if he runs into trouble."  
  
Seth looked disappointed, "I take it I can not yet travel to the city..."  
  
Kamiru continued, "Though he does need lots of practice to I will take care of him... If it is okay with you pharaoh..."  
  
I sighed and smiled slightly, "It is fine. I know he needs practice so I agree..."  
  
Seth smiled with joy, "Thank you, pharaoh!" He bowed, "I am ever so grateful!"  
  
"You're welcome, Seth" I said as I stood up.  
  
Kamiru cocked his head to the side, "Shall I leave with the party right away?"  
  
I shook my head, "I know you just got back... You should stay and rest for the night."  
  
He smiled, "Thank you, Pharaoh... A rest would be good..."  
  
Kamiru stood up bowed again and left the throne room. I was grateful he had came... I rarely saw him though I know he's great friends with Mahaado.  
  
Mana, who hadn't said anything in a while spoke up, "Pharaoh Yami, are you hungry?"  
  
I never noticed it. My stomach growled as my face flushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Hehe... I guess I am" I said.  
  
"Thought so! How about you Seth?" Mana said as she cocked her head to the side.  
  
He nodded, "I guess so. I'd better get the best treatment I can before I leave!"  
  
I laughed and Mana joined me. Seth just smiled.  
  
Dinner eventually came. The tables of soldiers were telling jokes, drinking, having fights, the usual. I sat at the table with the priests and the ones that were to be next in line to guard the Sennen Items. Kamiru talked with Mahaado telling the odd joke. Akunadin talked with Shimon and the other priests. Seth sat quietly and ate. Mana sat beside Mahaado listening to his and Kamiru's conversation.  
  
The food was delicious! Fresh fruit and meat. Performers danced among a nearby stage. Just about anything, anyone could ask for!  
  
A big fight broke out at the Soldier table. Food and fists started flying. A few of the priests glared at the soldiers, the rest ducked under the table making sure not to get hit.  
  
The women who were bringing the foods to the tables were trying not to get hit or running away.  
  
I decided after a few minutes that it should stop so I got out from out of table and raised my voice.  
  
"STOP!!!" I yelled as everyone froze on the spot, "It's pointless for you people to be fighting right now! We have more important things to do!"  
  
The priests stared at me surprised by my outburst.  
  
I felt a bit guilty for the yelling, "Err... Sorry everyone... Let dinner commence..."  
  
I sat back down and lowered my head so I wasn't looking at anything but my food.  
  
"Very well done, Pharaoh" Mahaado said.  
  
I blushed, "You... Think?"  
  
"Of course!" Shimon said with his brightest smile yet.  
  
"Err... Thanks..." I said as I slowly went back to eating supper.  
  
Supper, as I said before, was excellent. It being late, I decided to get some rest. 


	8. Fires of past tragities

I laid in my bed, holding my jacket tightly across my chest. The night had been cold and surprisingly it had rained. The sun was rising and I didn't have any of the well needed rest. The water that had recently fallen was tightly soaked in my jacket, lying against my skin making me shiver. I took the hood off my head and touched my damp hair as I scratched my forehead.  
  
I could already feel the warmth of the sun.  
  
I threw off my jacket and ran infront of it. I absorbed every ray of warmth I could get. It reminded me of the good days when I took morning strolls after it had rained, when my father was still alive...  
  
My stomached growled and the heat started getting to me. The skin on my body started to feel like it was burning as I walked back behind the remaining wall of my home.  
  
I pulled out an orange. I sunk my teeth deep threw its hard outer layer. I didn't care if that part of it didn't taste good. I was taught to eat anything that expectable to devour.  
  
The sweet taste of the center sprung into my mouth. Juice ran down my chin as I chewed.  
  
It was wonderful! I had forgotten how it had tasted throughout the long tough years on my own.  
  
A snake slithered on the ground infront of me. It reminded me when my dad, his friend and I were out in the wilderness for a bit, hunting. My father's friend pointed out the snake and how good they tasted, cooked. Of course my father didn't believe him all that much so we ended up catching it, roasting it and eating it. It was better then expected and was very healthy for the body... Well I least I think it was...  
  
I pulled out my dagger and stabbed the snake before it got away. It was pinned to the ground, struggling to get free. I decided to let it suffer while I got a fire going.  
  
After what felt like hours, I got one going. The snake was dead and I put him on a stick.  
  
I stuck it in the fire and let it burn for a bit. I pulled it out and blew out the fire that got a chance at consuming it before I did. Since I knew it was still warm I propped it up against a rock and closed my eyes. The smell of the fire reminded me so much of what happened when Kuru Eruna was destroyed.  
  
(AN: Just have to put this in here! It now goes into a view of the past when Bakura's village was destroyed)  
  
I ran down the burning streets of my village. Akunamukanon's men had left. Checking once more to see if there was someone they missed. They didn't spot me though... I was to small...  
  
"Father!? Father!" I cried.  
  
Running at full speed to try and find my dad, I tripped over a rock and cut my knee.  
  
I sat up cleaned the wound with my tongue and started off again. People dead all around... And those who weren't were crying to me for help. I knew I couldn't them... The only thing I could do is make there death swifter.  
  
I started running again continuing to call my father's name, hoping to hear a reply.  
  
I stopped at looked down. One of my friends was dead... It angered me.  
  
"YOU SHALL BE NEXT TO FALL, PHARAOH! AND AFTER THAT! I WILL KILL YOUR SON!!!" I yelled to the sky expecting Akunamukanon to hear it.  
  
I turned my head to another side where my house was. All the walls were broken down except one... My father lay infront of the house, I didn't know if he was dead or not but I went over to check anyway.  
  
"Father?" I asked as I walked over to him,"Are you alive?"  
  
I expected to see him move, though he didn't.  
  
"Did the pharaoh's men get you too!? Did you want to leave your only son alone in this world!?!" Once again anger came over me and I picked up my father by the collar, "TELL ME!?"  
  
He didn't move nor did he flinch... He was dead, and I couldn't change that.  
  
My face became flushed with rage and I threw my father's corpse to the ground. I sat on a rock and cried.  
  
I stood up and I yelled again, tears streaming down, dipping off my chin. I kicked a near by rock with all my might. It went flying.  
  
I glared over to my father's corpse, "You... You never told me... That... That... ARGGGHHH!!!"  
  
I pounded my fist into the ground as I felt a big shadow cover me. I froze and slowly turned around.  
  
My eyes widened and I screamed.  
  
I woke up the next morning... I note close to my head.  
  
I read it out loud to myself, "dear... Bakura... Sorry I couldn't be there... I wanted to tell you sooner but I was to afraid that you may not understand... There is a dungeon... in the city that has something you may find interest in... If you find it and understand it's task... You could have ultimate power..."  
  
"Father..." I whispered.  
  
I looked around the village hoping that the night before was a nightmare but... It wasn't. The ground was burnt beneath me.  
  
A drop of water landed on my shoulder, "DAMN YOU PHARAOH!!!!"  
  
I began to cry again...  
  
(AN: and that is the end of de past)  
  
I opened my eyes. Ash flied out from the fire, scorching my skin. I jumped, quickly brushing it off. I rubbed my eyes to try and get out of my daze.  
  
I looked down at the snake I had cooked and picked it up. After tossing it in my hand for a bit, I sunk my teeth into its flesh.  
  
Cold... The snake was cold and charcoaled.  
  
I spat the foul taste out of my mouth and rubbed my fingers against my tongue hoping it would help.  
  
Still there... I tossed the snake on the stick to the side. It wasn't of any use to me to keep it.  
  
I put my hand against a pocket in my clothes. I felt the cloth inside which held a secret to the ultimate power.  
  
"Power... That's all I need now..." I mumbled to myself as I stood up, "Maybe... Maybe I should look for that hidden place with it... Then... Then pharaoh! I will kill you!!"  
  
I began laughing again, scaring any animal near by.  
  
"Don't worry pharaoh-sama... You will soon join your father... And when you do... I will be ruler of this kingdom!" I yelled to the sky again. 


	9. The new Guardian

My eyes opened... It was a new day as I heard a voice ringing in my ears  
  
"Teacher-sama you're finally awake!" said the recognizable voice, "Have a nice rest?"  
  
I turned my head and nodded, "Yes, Mana, I have."  
  
Mana giggled, "That's good but... You kinda slept in! Karimu's already left and you missed your meeting!"  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Hehehe... Ummm... But don't worry about it! Ashisu took care of it for you!"  
  
"Ashisu? We barely even speak to each other.. Why'd she do something like that?"  
  
"Well it's obvious! It's because she wants you to become a priest just as you do yourself!"  
  
"I suppose that could be true..."  
  
"Of course it's true! You should always open yourself up to other possibilities!"  
  
"Hehe... You're a quick one"  
  
"Of course I am! If I wasn't I wouldn't be you're apprentice now would I?"  
  
I laughed, "Of course!"  
  
I put my robe on top of my sleep wear, straightening it out.  
  
"Here Mahaado-sensei!" Mana said cheerfully.  
  
"Ah... My hat... Arigatou Mana" I took it from her hands and placed it on my head, "All set.."  
  
She smiled, "Okay! Let's hurry up! The pharaoh wishes to see you!"  
  
I nodded and started walking, Mana in front of me.  
  
Halfway down the hall I see Akunadin and stop for quick conversation.  
  
"Oi! Akunadin? What have you been up to lately?" I said, cheerfully.  
  
"Ahh... Mahaado" He smirked, "Nothing much accept working on a scroll for the pharaoh"  
  
"Oh? What's it about?"  
  
"New rules"  
  
"Alright then"  
  
"Did you have a good sleep? Karimu was... Disappointed that you weren't awake when he was dismissed"  
  
"Hai... I know... I solemnly apologize for that" I said bowing my head down.  
  
I heard Mana giggling beside me and turned my head.  
  
She followed a frog, copying it as it slowly leaped away.  
  
"Mana.. You know the palace isn't a playground, stop playing with the frog and get over here"  
  
"Awww..." She whined as she came over.  
  
"Well, it was nice to get a chance to speak with you again, Akunadin-sama"  
  
"Same here" Akunadin said, returning to his work, "It's best you'd hurry up and get to the pharaoh's side"  
  
I nodded and grabbed Mana by the arm speed walking off.  
  
"You're in a rush now huh?" Mana said.  
  
"Yes, and I don't get there soon I don't know how I'm going to get myself out of this mess"  
  
I entered the pharaoh's corridors bowing solemnly infront of him.  
  
"Gomen pharaoh! I didn't mean to-"  
  
"It's alright Mahaado I just wanted to say that about 3 years... You'll be receiving the Sennen ring and becoming the Tomb Guardian. That means you will be in management of my father's tomb. Understand?"  
  
I nodded, "Completely, Pharaoh Yamasis"  
  
"Good... From now on you will be my... Head and closest priest" He said smiling, "You're dismissed"  
  
"Thank you pharaoh" I said bowing and walking away.  
  
"Tomb Guardian, huh? That's a biigg responsibility!" Mana said catching up beside me.  
  
I nodded, "Of course it is... I'm so glad that the pharaoh trusts me with this job though!" I said laughing, happily.  
  
"Hai! Hey... Didn't Pharaoh say that you would be given the Sennen Ring when you became Tomb Gaurdian?"  
  
"Hmm... You're right!" I said continuing to walk on.  
  
"Huh?" Mana said after her pause, "Hey! Teacher-sama! Wait up!"  
  
I laughed and began racing up ahead, "Hurry up Mana!"  
  
She chased after me laughing, "Teacher-sama!" 


	10. The Hidden Temple

Two days... Two days of walking in Kuru Eruna trying to find that temple... I touched my knee remembering where the cut I had gotten when I was little, use to be.  
  
"The dudgeon..... Where could it be..." I asked my self hoping I could find the answer quicker.  
  
I took the piece of cloth I found the night of destruction in my village.  
  
"It's here somewhere..." I mumbled, "It's got to be..."  
  
I looked down at the cloth and looked at the writing. My eyes widened.  
  
The writing itself drew a picture of it's where abouts. It was a map of the city and in the darkest spot of it was the temple.  
  
But why so dark? If a temple you'd think if be a holy place. Oh well that did not matter, I haf found it...  
  
I began walking staring at nothing but the map. My pace began to quicken.  
  
I tripped and fell down. Thinking I wouldn't be able to brace my hands infront of myself in time I let myself fall still bracing for the brutality of the ground, edged with sharps rocks.  
  
I landed. My face and arms all scraped against the ground.  
  
Opening my eyes, I noticed a step in front of me... Then another and another and...  
  
The Temple!  
  
I smirked and got up on to my feet. As I gazed at it for the moment I thought, dreamt about what secrets may be inside!  
  
I began walking up the stairs, pride within me swelling. I had done something for my father... For my village...  
  
U walked inside the temple... Old and forgotten,,,,, Hidden maybe even from the rest of the world...  
  
I tripped over a bigger rock that was in front of the doorway. Once again I fell but my face hit against the smooth dusty floor. At the moment I'm considering myself a bit of a klutz.  
  
I cringed and stood up. Brushing myself off and making sure my wounds wouldn't get very infected, I looked around. It was to dark to see anything!  
  
I was glad I brought all my goods with me. Maybe I could use this as my home instead!  
  
I let out a sigh taking my bag off my shoulder. I felt so light after it came off.  
  
I looked around for a bit longer letting my eyes adjust to the light change and pulled some wood and other helpful items out of my bag.  
  
I began trying to start a fire. This one started surprisingly quick.  
  
I let myself warm up for a bit.  
  
Time passed... Days passed I spent most of my time reading the scriptures on the walls. My food supply began running low when I decided to go back to the city and steal once again.  
  
I climbed up the rope I had tightly secured to the opening.  
  
Climbing out and took the covering for the dudgeon and placed it on top.  
  
I began walking to the city. It'd be longer now but that was alright.  
  
Stretching my legs and arms I started on my way. A bit of wind slowly passed me, making the heat go away for only a matter of seconds.  
  
I sighed it would be long. I checked to see if I had everything I'd need.....  
  
Hours passed. I sweat more and more. The increasing heat of the sun followed me.....  
  
I looked up ahead and could see the village in front of me... Making my hood was tightly tied down on my head I began running. Hoping I'd get there faster.  
  
I reached it. Finally reached it.  
  
I let out a sigh and wiped my brow. Yet... Some thing was different now about the village.  
  
Guards! Everywhere in the village!  
  
I walked up to the men in front of the gate.  
  
"Ummm.. Excuse me? Can I get threw?" I said trying not to act any different then a normal kid around my age would.  
  
One of the guards shot a glare at me, "Now what business would you have outside this city here? No one is allowed in this village now all thanks to that tomb robbing, thief Bakura!"  
  
I choked. I couldn't get in now thanks to my own faults!  
  
I tried to calm myself and come up with an excuse, "but-but my mother she's very sick..... I had to go to the next village to find some herbs! Please you must let me in so I can give them to her!"  
  
My hearted raced as the guard spoke up again, "What's you're name, kid? I'm sure I could give you're mother the herbs and double check with her that you left to go help her."  
  
I cringed. A name I needed a name!  
  
"Davison, Davidson Glordis" I said hoping my choice wasn't wrong.  
  
"So you're a Glordis, eh? I take it you know that your father was killed by that, Bakura..."  
  
I nodded, "Yes... I do..."  
  
I could feel the sweat dampening my head. I wiped my brow.  
  
"Can I please go see my mother now?" I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah... Sure... Just one more thing! Can you please remove you're hood? We just need to do our job and make sure you're not Bakura" The guard said firmly.  
  
I cringed again, "But... I'm not! I just told you I'm a Glordis! Surely you'd believe me!"  
  
"Sorry kid but we need to check... So please remove you're hood..."  
  
"Let me in! Please!" I begged, putting an emphases on 'Please'  
  
"Remove your hood first then you may go in" The guard repeated.  
  
I growl, "Fine!"  
  
I took a knife out and cut the rope on my hood.  
  
"Ba-bakura!" The guard said shocked  
  
"Yes... I told you to let me threw... Now your punishment" I said, brutally  
  
I stabbed the guard in the heart as the other one ran off to seek for help.  
  
"Diaboundo!" I called as my almighty beast rose from the ground in front of the guard, "Get him"  
  
The guard shivering with fear tried running the over way but was swiftly picked up in my spirit's hands.  
  
Diaboundo squeezed the man braking his bones, making a great crunching sound.  
  
"That's enough" I said after the man's cries had ceased. "You may get rid of him now..."  
  
Diaboundo nodded and threw the corpse aside, to rot.  
  
I stepped into the village. Quiet... That didn't matter though. It was still only the outskirts of town.  
  
A boy several ears younger then me, played with a ball, running after it when the man of the family tossed it to hard.  
  
I cringed as he tripped on a rock, landing with his stomach on the ball then rolling off.  
  
"Welsa!" The man called to his son as he ran up to his son, "Are you alright?"  
  
The boy cringed trying to hold back his tears, he nodded.  
  
The man looked his son over, "That was quiet the fall... What's this? Your knee's bleeding!"  
  
I watched and touched one of my scars where I had been cut and no one was there to aid me.....  
  
The boy did the same as me. His mother soon came running out with a damp cloth and cleaned his cut.  
  
"There all better!" She smiled at her son as he slowly stood up.  
  
I sighed.  
  
If my mother... Or father for that matter were still alive... Would I be happy... Like that boy over there?  
  
I shook my head. Impossible... There's no way... Even if they were alive they wouldn't care for me much... At least I don't think they would...  
  
The mother looked up at me and smile, "Can I help you?"  
  
Still a bit off in my thoughts I replied, "What? Err... I mean ungh... No th-ank... you..."  
  
Thank you..... I replied with kindness! Strange... I'd never done that unless I was pretending...  
  
"Oh alright" She said and smiled, "Are you sure? You look a bit lonely"  
  
I shook my head, "I'm fine..."  
  
I stared at the ground and started walking. My face felt red as I went away.  
  
"Uh. Bye..." She said waving her hand.  
  
Her son looked up at here, "Is the boy leaving now?"  
  
The mother nodded, "I think so..."  
  
"Oh okay..." He replied, "Bye!"  
  
The boy waved to me.  
  
I smiled slightly. Not letting them see.  
  
They'd been nice to me... But... I felt a bit held back... Like I was missing a part of me...  
  
I mumbled to myself as I trotted off, "Who needs family...?"  
  
Getting closer to bigger crowds I decided I'd need to tie my hood back up..... I did and continued on my way.....  
  
I bumped into a guard on one of the crowded streets. I apologized to him quickly so I wouldn't draw any attention to myself. After walking threw town stealing as I went, I deciding none of it was as fun as robbing from a tomb, so I went on my search.  
  
After endless hours my search concluded in front of a well guarded and trapped tomb.  
  
"Akumakunanon's tomb..." I whispered to myself, "It's being built..."  
  
I slipped by some guards and entered the tomb.  
  
It was huge! Tall pillars and many scriptures were inside.  
  
I gapped as I looked around.  
  
"So... Big!" I said out loud enjoying the glory of the room, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
I'll learn all its secrets! All its tests! All its traps! Then when I'm older I'll come back here rob the tomb and have my revenge on the pharaoh...  
  
I grinned to myself as I started plotting which was soon interrupted by farmers who were working on the building.  
  
I frowned, "Not now... This is to fun to leave now..."  
  
I sighed and swiftly speed off making sure that one day I would return to complete what I set out to do... 


	11. Kuru Eruna, Ghost Town

Back... Back in the Ghost Town... Back in the hidden world...  
  
I sighed to myself. Alone again... No one could ever understand me...  
  
But that boy yesterday... I knew I did need family... No matter what I thought or said to make me try and believe I didn't...  
  
I hear a whisper... A voice of pain and sorrow...  
  
"H-hello? Anyone here?" I spoke to the darkness, unsure if someone was there or not.  
  
Another voice. It cried. Whimpered... Whispering in despair...  
  
I held my knees close to my chest hoping it was all just some sort of joke, but I somehow knew that it wasn't.  
  
More voices. Crying, moaning, whimpers and whispers.  
  
Why now? Why didn't I hear these things before?  
  
I felt something rub against my cheek.  
  
A tear?... No. It was warm like a hand but so cold and alone on the inside.  
  
I closed my eyes hoping if I closed my eyes I could figure out what it was.  
  
Sorrow.. Death. Spirits. Sadness and Madness.  
  
Wait! Spirits! That was it! The people who were murdered by Akumukanon's men!  
  
I growled. It angered me! How they had just slaughtered them. Like cattle. Those men slaughtered them!  
  
"I'll show the pharaoh! I'll kill his people like he's killed mine!"  
  
The spirits swirled around me showing that they liked the idea.  
  
Revenge. That was the only thing I wanted... To have revenge...  
  
A spirit whistled...  
  
Another one screamed...  
  
They created a picture in my mind that was not... A pleasant one...  
  
Akumukanon... His men slaughtering my village... Replayed in my mind... Over and over... Fires... Fires in my mind and in my...  
  
The spirits slowly retreated, leaving me alone once again.  
  
I hefted out a sigh. Back to the scriptures  
  
I stood up and walked back over to the wall I left off on.  
  
Nothing to important on this one.. How bout the next?  
  
Still nothing! Where would something interesting be?!  
  
Something in the middle of the room caught my attention  
  
"Hmm? What's this?" I mumbled to myself, ".. !!"  
  
(AN: After I learn how to read Egyptian I should be able to ummm... Translate the text on that weird circle things. -.-)  
  
I couldn't believe it! The secret! All part of a little statue, some 'sennen' items and a circle...  
  
I laughed, laughed, and yelled out, "I know a way to beat you pharaoh! It's only a matter of time!"  
  
(AN: Hehe... A lot of time at that! XD)  
  
Seventeen, when the pharaoh is seventeen, that's when I'll strike, at his heart, bring him down and get all the Sennen Items then... Then I will unleash the true evil into this world.  
  
I laughed sinisterly to the world above, "Watch out pharaoh... You never know what a thief can do"  
  
(AN: too... short... Must find way to continue... *falls over*)  
  
I began plotting, sketching things out with a stick in the dust.  
  
Choas, destruction... I would rule all of Egypt, no! The entire World!  
  
A thought struck threw my mind.  
  
What if the pharaoh's power grew? Stronger then mine, stronger then anyone elses? What would I do then?  
  
"Train..." I blurted out to myself, "Train. And keep training to my Daiboundo can destroy an entire city in a single strike..."  
  
I sat on the ground for a moment, thinking then got straight to work. Practicing maneuvers I had watched my father and some of the Egyptian military had pulled.  
  
Sit ups, Push ups, sword and staff movements. This took up most of my time from then on, of course I still left time to have some fun (stealing).  
  
"Sayanora pharaoh..." 


End file.
